Just another day in Paradise
by annikawirth92
Summary: Hailee was a hard working Med Student about to commence her last year before graduation. She has the chance of working in one of the best Trauma Hospitals in america. Will she be able to focus on working without distractions or will the good looking Doctors of Chicago Med pay attention to this unsuspecting girl? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Post it notes

Post it notes everywhere. Because todays exam would decide if we are allowed to do a last semester abroad before graduation. My whole class was on edge about this. Most of my classmates had applied to go to Hospitals in europe and australia but myself and couple of others had chosen america...in my case I had applied to go to Gaffney Chicago Medical Centre which is one of the best trauma centres in the country.

Kara, my best friend since god knows when was sitting with me in the coffee lounge and we were quizzing each other with some last minute revision. "Kara, what is the most common cancers found in men?" She looked at me with focused eyes and I could just imagine the clogs turning in her head whilst she thought of the answer. "Is it Prostate cancer, Lung Cancer and Colorectal cancer?"

I closed my revision book and started to get up "it is indeed. Prostate cancer occurs for 4.4% of all cancer deaths in men. Lets go and kick the butt of that exam." We left the lounge and made our way to the large lecture theater where the exam was held with around 100 other Medical students.

~A couple of days later~

It had been about a week since we sat the exam, all my classmates were on edge waiting for the results to be emailed and to see if we could study abroad. To take my mind of it, I put on some Netflix and watched some random movie.

I was just starting to get into it when suddenly Kara ran into our flat screaming from the top of her voice "I PASSED THE EXAM! I AM OFF TO BARCELONA. GO CHECK YOUR EMAILS HAILEE" Now this was worth pausing the movie for. I opened up another tab and clicked to check my emails. There it was, the only thing that stands between me staying in rainy Scotland and a semester in Chicago. I opened up the mail, scrolled down to the bottom and saw that I had gotten 94%.

HOLY MOTHERTRUCKER, that is my highest mark ever...it also means that I am going to Chicago.

A/N: Thanks for giving this story a chance. I know this intro is kinda short but i have so much planned for this story. I blame Chicago Med for this entirerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next part. There will be bits where some characters may be a bit out of character but that's the way I imagined this to go and hopefully you will like it. :)

Oh god oh god oh god

I was about to enter my 6 month placement in Chicago Med, the place of some of the best doctors and surgeons in the world.

I tried telling myself to take a deep breath as I walked into the ER and looked for Mrs Goodwin who is meant to be the Chief of Services and who is also meant to pair me with one of the more senior Doctors or Residents as they call them over here.

An older lady was sitting at the reception desk, talking to a what I can only assume with is a patient "If you could just fill these forms out and take a seat, the Doctor will be with you shortly". I waited for the person to take a seat before I walked up to the receptionist. She looked up at me and I smiled at her "Hi, my name is Hailee Ryan. I'm an exchange student and I was meant to meet Mrs Goodwin when I arrived." She looked down at a book and then back up at me "Oh yes, she told me that there would be a couple of young med students arriving. If you just walk down this hallway straight to the elevator, go up to the second floor and then right opposite the doors there is a large conference room where you should wait". "Thank you...?" "Marge" "thank you Marge for all your help".

I walked down the hallway that Marge mentioned and went into the elevator. "Hold the doors please" I heard someone should just as the doors were about to close but I put my hands out so whoever called could get in. The Doors opened again and in came 3 guys and a female Doctor...at least thats what I thought. The women turned around to me with a smile "Thank you for holding the door". None of them pressed a button so I guessed that they were going to the same floor as myself. Not even 5 minutes later we arrived and doors opened to the 2nd floor, the doctors turned right to go somewhere else and I walked to the conference room which was less than 10 steps away before I slowly opened the door.

As I walked in there were 3 other people there. 2 guys and a girl looked over at me. I waved as I walked over to them "Hey everyone, I'm Hailee and I guess we will be working together for the next couple of months". They introduced themselves as Christopher, Stephen and Amelia. For the next while we just kept talking and getting to know each other better when suddenly the door opened and in walked the 4 doctors that were with my in the elevator earlier and who I assumed to be Mrs Goodwin.

She walked over to us to shake everyone's hand "Welcome to Chicago Med. My name is Mrs Goodwin but you can call me Sharon. These four behind me are Dr Will Halstead" a guy with ginger hair smiled at us "then we have Dr Ethan Choi" a cute guy with jet black hair waved at us, "Doctor Connor Rhodes" a guy with really deep chocolate brown eyes and some facial stubble nodded at us "and last but not least we have Dr Natalie Manning" she was the only female doctor but she seemed really kind .

"Now these four will be choosing one of you each to spend your 6 months here at Chicago Med with them. I hope you have a great time here and welcome again to Chicago Med". Mrs Goodwin waved us goodbye and left us with the senior doctors. I really hoped that they were all nice and I get on with them.

Dr Choi was the first one that stepped forwards "I would like you Stephen to join me". Stephen walked over to him and they shook hands before leaving the rest of us be. Dr Halstead took Christopher, Dr Manning went with Amelia and that left Dr Rhodes with me.

He put his hand out towards me to shake it "Welcome Hailee, seems like we will be working together for the next while. Let me show you around."

We walked around the hospital a bit with him showing me where the Operating Theatres were, and the Cath Lab, Xray, ICU and Pathology before going back downstairs to the Emergency Department where we would be based it most of the time.

"Now this is our ER as you might have seen when you arrived this morning" he said as the elevator doors opened again "Let me introduce you to two of our most important people down here. Hey Maggie…April come here for a second please." Two beautiful woman walked towards us with bright smiles on their faces. Dr Rhodes turned back to me "These two are the main backbone down here. If you ever have a problem or a question if I am not there, then these two are the people are the ones to ask." Both April and Maggie came over and hugged me before going back to whatever they were doing.

"Now lets go and see who we can help today "

"Dr Rhodes" Maggie shouted "incoming. Treatment 2".

We turned around to see the ambulance crew come in with a patient. Let the madness begin


End file.
